


language barrier

by pleurerai



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series), filthyfranktv
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, but mentions of maxian, honestly, i just, i think end game is jojian, idk - Freeform, idk what im doing', papa franku - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurerai/pseuds/pleurerai
Summary: Ian moves to New York for schooling when he meets his roommate George. It seems fine at first till Ian finds it's hard to keep to himself.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> first piece im publishing bitches, and honestly it's gonna ptobably just end up being smut and like only four chapter but oh well
> 
> enjoy.

Moving out and going to college was freaky for Ian, the stress of trying to not stick out seemed to be his biggest issue. He already had everything he packed hauled up to the third floor of the dormitory, allowing him to not turn and run away when he wanted to. 

Pulling out his key, he opened the heavy door and found a decently sized room with twin captain beds on each side. There was a window by the left side bed and between the two. Upon walking in, Ian noticed the bed by the wall with no window was claimed, having a few backpacks on it and nails sitting around to hang stuff up with. Observing the other's stuff he wondered what his roommate is like. He didn't know anything about his roommate, except that he was male. Which wasn't much of a giveaway to personality. 

Daydreaming, he made his way to unpack in his left side of the room, setting his backpack on the bed, and pulling out his laptop. He was praying his roommate wouldn't mind the fact that he made shitty YouTube videos in his free time. Opening his laptop, he connected it to the wifi and checked his class schedule, seeing when he needed to be ready for class. Given he still had two days till classes started, he felt severely under prepared.

Moving over to the dresser attached to his bed, he unpacked his clothes into the drawers, putting all his excess stuff in the bottom drawer.

He felt slightly more moved-in.

The sound of the door opening startled him and he turned to see a shorter Asian man walk in. They looked at each other and simultaneously realized that they were each other's roommate. Ian instantly stuck out his hand, "Hi, I'm Ian Carter," he said and pushed up his glasses with the side of his free hand. The other man hesitated then brightly smiled, shaking Ian's hand. 

"I'm George, but everyone calls me Joji." Ian nodded at that statement and felt instantly better about his situation. Believing that his roommate will be a good one. 

"So, where are you from?" Joji asks, shaking Ian out of his reverie. 

"Oh, well I'm from San Antonio...ah, Texas" He responded, feeling nervous and somehow butchering his answer. It was the stupid place he lived all these years how could he forget? "What about you, where are you from?"

"Well, Japan, although I've spent a lot of time in Australia. And, I have visited New York before, so this isn't too foreign to me" 'Joji' cracks a smile as he shrugs.

"Oh wow, that pretty cool. This is my first time in New York. I have no idea how people know this city so well," Ian says feeling very honest. 

"Yeah, well my goal is to live here, so maybe once I have it down I can give you a tour." He exclaimed, feeling like he shouldn't have said that.

"That'd be pretty good actually." Joji looks at Ian who is smiling while agreeing to his stupid plan. Hm.   
Before Joji could go and say something stupid, his phone rings. The caller ID reads "red dick." Joji points to his phone and ducks out toward the bay window in the center of their room. He answers in Japanese, stunning Ian with how fluid, and solid, his voice sounded. Ian watched carefully, as George sat on the phone and exclaimed things to his friend, using lazy hand gestures and speaking in a foreign language.


	2. that's pretty gay tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a piece of shit who is writing really microscopic chapters. Forgive me father. 
> 
> now im an eaven bigger oiece of shit for using google translate ;-) [end my life]

Ian knew he was fucked after his second week there. Joji was always talking to his friend on the phone and Ian had no idea why but it was either the foreign language, or the deep voice that made him feel so attracted. He wasn't sure where or came from, but it is definitely a problem. 

Joji had spoken to him very little since they first met, keeping an awkward tension in the room. It wasn't too visible, but when the silence settled in and they both were in the room, it was painfully obvious. 

Ian had eventually made it his task to find a nice place on campus where he could be alone and still feel not too secluded. Deciding to take a walk then, he took his jacket and small camera and left the room.

He takes his time strolling the campus and finds a cozy nook by the center garden. He takes out his phone and decides to Skype his YouTube pal, Max.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"彼はとてもかわいいです、あなたは理解していません [he's so cute, you don't understand]" Joji exclaimed, feeling like a pre-teen again having a stupid crush.

"あなたが彼を好きなら、あなたは彼を依頼する必要があります [If you like him, you need to ask him out]" This was also the same response he kept getting when speaking of his roommate. No matter he may be tall, lanky, nerdy, he is still somehow cute and able to make Joji feel flustered when he sees him. 

"私はできません [I can't]" muttered Joji, feeling defeated.

"プッシー" 

"私をほっといて [leave me alone!]" Is all Joji said, feeling embarrassed. 

"愚かなホモ [stupid faggot]" This was the last thing he heard before the line went dead. Well there goes any help he may have had.


End file.
